Inconceivable
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [S & J] What if Jesse couldn't bear children? Rated T for language and adult situations.
1. The Worst News Ever

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

_This is an idea that I've been playing around with for a while. Jesse finds out that it's highly unlikley that he will be able to bear children, and him and Suze have to figure out how they will start a family._

_Well, that's all I got to say about that..._

_I also have a one-shot lemon that I was working on, but I can't open it. If I ever can, then I'll put it up._

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"Oh, yeah..." I said, pulling the covers over us. "I DEFINATLY got knocked up that time."

Jesse chuckled deeply, pulling me close to himself. We had been married forthree years, and trying to have a kid for, oh, abouteight months. But nothing had worked. We had tried every everything we could without a fertility clinic, hoping that it would just happen naturally. But our hope was running thin.

"I hope so, _Querida_." He whispered, kissing my hair softly. "Because you're wearing me out."

I laughed. Well, it was probably true. But when ever I'm ovulating, I try to cram as much sex as possible in our schedule. During that week, we had done it two, sometimes three, times a night with sometimes a quickie before heading for work (Jesse, the ER; me, Carmel Times. CeeCee and I worked together. She did the writing and interviewing, while I took the pictures.)

"Although, it isn't exactly a horrible way to get exhausted..." He said suggestivly.

I adjusted myself so I was lying on my back, looking up at Jesse as he rested his head on his palm. "Um...I think you should call the fertility clinic, Jesse."

His smile faded slightly. "I mean, we need to face facts. We've been doing it practically non-stop for eight months, trying many different aphrodisiacs and sexualpositions, and nothing has happened." I breathed in deeply. "It might not be possible for us to do this naturally."

He nodded, understanding. "I'll call first thing in the morning."

An uncomfortable silence fell. Usually, silence between us didn't bother me, especially post-sex silence. But the thought of not having a baby. Well, that was kind of unsettling.

"You know, it might not be anything, really." I told him.

"Right. It could just be that... we're trying to hard." Jesse said, struggling to find an end of that sentence.

"I love you." I told him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, _Querida_." Jesse said, before beginning to drift to sleep.

"We will have children." I said. The only response I got from Jesse was a one armedsqueeze, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

**Jesse's POV**

"Jesse, can you answer that?" Susannah asked from the kitchen as I walked though the door. As soon as I had shut the door, the ohone had started ringing.

I quickly grabbed the phone in the living room. "Hello?" I asked in the reciever.

"Hello. This is Dr. Harris from the fertility clinic. We have your test results in." He told me.

I sat down, loosening my tie as Susannah walked in, mixing what smelled like a dessert. "Would you like me to tell you over thephone or would you like to make an appoitment?" He asked.

There was no way I could wait for the results. I switched the phone to speaker. "Go ahead, Doctor." I said as Susannah put down the mixing bowl, revealing cookie mix.

Susannah grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek quickly as the Doctor continued. "Well, Suze's results were normal. But Jesse's tests didn't go so well."

I gripped Susannah's hand. That was the worst news I could hear. "While you aren't infertile, you still have a low sperm count. They also have low mobility. It would be extremely difficult for you to father children."

At that moment, I felt numb. It was hard to believe that all along, I couldn't have children. I felt so inadequate once I realized that I couldn't give my wife a family.

I barely registered Susannah get up, take the phone off speaker phone and set an appoitment. She came back and sat down with her legs curled up underneath her.I looked up at her. She hugged me fiercely, giving me comfort and strength that I always felt when I had her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Querida." I told her, holding her tightly. I was afraid to let her go. Afraid she wouldn't be there anymore if I did. She's an angel here on earth who deserved all she wanted. She wanted a family, like myself. Andit hurt so much that I had failed.

"This isn't your fault. We'll figure this out. We will have a child." Susannah said firmly before kissing me softly on the lips. It was a brief, innocent kiss. "I love you. Don't forget that."

I rested my head on her shoulder, inhaling deeply. "I love you too." It was the most I could say. I still couoldn't believe that we couldn't concieve children naturally. But luckily all hope wasn't lost. If it was 1850, we wouldn't have a chance in having a child. But medical technology was so much more advanced now. I focused on that hope.

Eventually, a smoky smell filled the living room. "What's that smell? Is something burning?" I asked.

Susannah suddenly pulled away with a panicked look on her face. "My cassorole!" She shrieked. She had been trying to perfect the art of cooking ever since we had decided to start having children. I picked up the cookie mix and brought it into the kitchen. The smoke filled kitchen. Susannah was putting out a fire in the kitchen caused by what looked like a ham and potatoes cassorole.

I opened the door that led to the back yard to let some smoke out. "Damn it!" She shouted. "That's the second time this week!"

The first time, Susannah and I had gotten a little carried away. Making out on the couch.

"OK..." She grabbed the phone book and phone and sat down on the counter, flipping through it. "What are you in the mood for? Chinese, pizza, or do you want to make reservations somewhere?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine." I told her.

"Jesse..." She whined. "You know I can't live with that kind of answer... Be decisive."

"Fine. Lets stay in and order pizza."

"O.K. Pizza Hut, Dominos, Papa Johns... Pick one."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Whatever you want is fine."

Susannah laughed, looking as beautiful as she did the day I met her. I couldn't help but walk over to her, and put my hands on her waist. She put her arms around my neck and looked down at me with a smile that could make me forget about everything else. "I knew I'd make you smile." She said.

"Querida, you always make me smile." I told her, because it was the truth.

"Aw. Your sweet. But I'm hungry." She said. "Papa Johns sound good?"

"Sure." I told her. She pulled away and started dialing. "Now what toppings do you want?"

She gave me a very cynical look.

* * *

_Meh, I know it's short. But it'sa start._

_Review if you think I should go on with this._


	2. Options

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And... Yeah. Here's Chapter two. I lost the chapter I did of the doctor office, but I'm gonna recap what happened in this one. I just really don't want to rewrite it._

_And just so you know, i'm pretty sure some of the medical stuff will be way off._

_(P.S.: And dear Lady Elaine, please don't jump off a cliff. Who would finish For Love or ForMoney?)_

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"This is all so expensive." I said. "I mean, with your salary, I'd say we should go ahead and try one. But we also have car and house payments to pay. Along with hundreds of bills."

We were sitting at the dining room table, the Saturday after we talked to Dr. Harris,with all our options layed out in front of us. All our expensive options.

"I know, Querida." Jesse said, sighing. "Hey, how about we pick one of our guyfriends for you to sleep with? I'd be willing to let you do that-"

"No you wouldn't." I said, standing up. "Besides, your the only man I've slept with, and you will forever be the onlyman I sleep with." I gave him a quick kiss and picked up his coffee cup, to refill when I got more tea for myself.

I put down the cups and started topping off Jesse's cup with coffee when the phone started ringing.

"I got it." I told Jesse, since the cordless phone was right next to me. "Hello?"

"Hey, Susie. It's Mom." I heard her say, even though she didn't need to. I knew her voice from a mile away.

"Hi! How are you guys?"

"Were fine. Did the test results come in?"

"Yeah. Mine turned out fine, but Jesse's didn't." I told her.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sosorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. All the different procedures are so expensive. And what if they don't work? Jesse would be crushed." I said, breaking off with a sigh. "Anyways, how's my favorite neice?"

Ashley was Jakes two year old. He got married four years ago to Cindy, a girl he met in college. They both went to her brother's weddingin Oregon, and figured it would be better if they didn't take Ashley. Of course, Mom volunteered to watch her.

"She's sleeping." She said. There was a wierd pause before she continued. "I have some news."

"Really? What?"

"Debbie's... well, she's pregnant. I wasn't sure if I should tell you."

I couldnt speak. Debbie Mancusohad just married Brad 3 months ago. That alone was surprising.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" I told her as Jesse walked in. "Hey, I gotta go. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Mom said before Ihung up.

"Who was that?"

"Mom."

"What did she have to say?" Jesse asked.

"Um..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him. How would he feel if he found out that other people we having kids while we couldn't.

"Debbie's pregnant." I said.

He didn't say anything for a moment, making me regret that I told him. I didn't want him to be anymore upset than he already was. I handed him his coffee, which he took. "That's great." He finally said, before taking a sip from his drink.

I sighed, refilling the tea pot with water. I put it back on the stove before walking over to where Jesse was. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beat.

Jesse's hand smoothed my hair as he held me tightly. I was trying to be strong for him. Trying to be the optimist. But it was tohard grasp. You always think that you won't have to worry about infertility. That everything will turn out A-OK. But when you realize that everything isn't as picture perfect as you would like, it's hard to take in.

I looked out the window at the kids across the street, drawing with chalk on the sidewalk.

The tea pot started whistling. It wasas if the high pitched noise triggered something in my brain. But the thought popped in my head.

"What about adoption?" I asked, pouring the boilingwater into the cup, with the tea bag at the bottom.

"Adoption." Jesse said, as if he was trying the word out. Seeing if it sounded good.

"Yeah. How do you feel about that?" I asked, leaning on the counter and sipping on my tea.

Along moment passed. "I mean, I know it's not ideal. But at least this way we know we'll have kids. We won't have to pay thousands of dollars for procedures that might not work and-"

"I think I feel great about it." Jesse said, smiling.

I put down my tea, grinning. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want to raise a child who needs a home with you."

I couldn't help but laughing slightly. I was so happy. "We're going to be parents."

Jesse didn't say anything. All he had to do was kiss me. Which he did. I hopped up into Jesse arms, wrapping my legs around him. He laughed into my mouth a little. It felt great to hear him laugh and to feel his smile against my lips. During the past few weeks, he's been kind of in a fog. He wasn't the same old Jesse. But now, we knew there was hope. And we were also doing something really good.

Well, it's safe to say that my tea was forgotten, considering 5 minutes later, Jesse was carrying me up to the bed room.

* * *

_YAY! They're adopting!_

_Sorry it's so short. But I'll have a one shot lemon up soon! Not related to the story!_

_Reviews would be loved..._


	3. Miracles

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

_Thanks a ton for the reviews! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kinda rush through this. Were moving in a this saturday, and things will be really hectic. Then, I'm staring college. Woe to me._

_And, FYI, I don't know any medical mumbo-jumbo. Forgive me. The extent of my medical knowledge is watching E.R._

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"Doctor, we have a three car pile up." One of the nurses told me, interupting me as I was taking a patients history. I nodded quickly and turned to the new intern I was training.

"Finish this." I told him, turning to Mrs. Wilson. "I'll be right back." I proceded to run towards the emergency room door that was crashing open.

"35 year old pregnant female, just flatlined..." Jen, one of the EMT's gave me the woman's vitals, helping me push her into the nearest room. The gurney was pushed next to the bed.

"On my count. One, two, three." I said before lifting the woman's back board up and moved her off the gurney and on the bed. "Anything else, Jen?"

"Yeah, we think they might have been on they're way here, because her water broke." She said.

"Nombre de Dios..." I muttered, getting my stethoscope from behind my neck. "Got it. Thanks."

The EMT's left as I tried to hearthe baby's heartbeat. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard a soft thud. "I got a pulse on the baby, but we need to get it out of her. Someone get Maternity down here for a C-section. STAT!"

A nurse left quickly. I glanced over at a couple of other nurses performing CPR. "Doctor, we need to shock her."

"We can't. If we do, we could harm the baby. It still has a pulse." (A/N: I don't know if this is actually possible, but for the sake of this story, it is.) I told them.

"So what do we do?"

"Wait." I said as the other nurse ran back in. "They'll be down here in a few minutes."

I groaned. "I don't have a few minutes. Has anyone contacted her husband?"

"He died on impact." She said solumnly.

Inhaling deeply, I said. "Well, contact any family you can."

* * *

**Suze's POV**

I'm late. I'm so, so, so late! But it's so not my fault. It's this damn traffic!

Jesse and I had plans to eat lunch at the small diner across the street from the ER. He's probably gone there by now, but I have to check the hospital, just in case.

"Hi Betty!" I said brightly to the woman at the desk. She had been sitting right there for the past 50 plus years and did not want to retire. But she's the sweetest person you'll meet.

"Well, hey, Sweetie. Jesse's with a patient right now, but you can wait in his office if you'd like."

"OK, thank you." I said, moving to walk away. But something stopped me. "Actually, is Ryan in today?"

"Yes he is." A deep voice said behind me, causing me to jump at least three feet into the air.

"Hey." I said. Ryan was one of Jesse's best friends ever since they were interns together at the same hospital. So, aside from Jesse, he was the only otherdoctorI wascomfortable having this conversation with.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as we started walking.

"Um... I kinda need you to... Um... Well, I think I might be... pregnant."

He paused. "Really?" I thought Jesse couldn't bear children."

"No, the doctor said it wasn't likely. Not that he was infertile."

"OK. Well, I can take a blood sample and we'll find out in about 20 minutes."

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"It's a boy." Dr. Landon announced as we all heard the comforting sounds of a crying baby. It was truly a miracle that he was alive. The maternity crew cleaned everything up and checked the baby to make sure everything was OK.

We tried for 20 minutes to get his Mom back, but it was too late. "Time of death 1:37." I announced, taking off my rubber gloves. "Did anyone find any family for that baby.

Susan was the only one who answered me. "The only person we could find was the father's Mom, who is in a nursing home."

I shook my head. "Well, can you contact social services?"

"Sure." She said, nodding.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"I hate needles." I told Ryan matter of factly, as I took off my jacket.

He laughed a little. "Well, most people do." He rubbed alcohal on the area of my armwhere he was about to drain me from. "So, how long have you thought you were pregnant?"

"Well, I stopped birth control about a year ago. When we decided to have kids. Before the pill, I had really irregular periods." He tied the rubber rope thing just above the crook of my elbow. "For a couple months, I just assumed that I was having one of those odd gaps that I have in between, but-OW!" Ryan freaking stabbed me withthe needle.

"Sorry. Continue." He said, as if this was just hisnormal, every day, routine.

Well, it kind of was.

Ahem.

"But I've been nauseous a little. I mean, I threw up at the smell of Jesse's Axe spray, which I love."

He took the needle out-finally- and took off the rubber thing. He put a cotton ball on my arm, applying pressure to it.

"OK, pressure where I am for about 5 minutes. I'll find you when I have the results."

"Alrighty. Thanks!" I told him, putting my coat over my arm and my purse on my shoulder before replacing my fingers where his fingers were.

I walked down the hall, looking in rooms in an attempt to find Jesse. I heard him before I spotted him in one of the trauma rooms talking to someone from social services who looked a little familier. I checked to make sure the bleeding had stoppedbefore throwing away the cotton swab.

"Susannah." Jesse called, waving me over. I walked over and was introduced to Jane Kelly.

"I'll leave you two alone." She announced, leaving me extremelyconfused.

"Um... Jesse?" I asked hesitantly.

Jesse grabbed my hand walking me over to where a baby was sleeping in a crib, which I didn't notice before. I gasped, putting my hand on my mouth.It was absoulutly perfect.

He explained to me that the boy had nothing left, after both his parents died in a car accident and he was born through an emergancy C-section. This baby hd no family to go to and was probably going to be put up for adoption.

"But we have the opportunity to adopt him now. If we want." Jesse said, smiling.

I was shocked. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Like what if I am pregnant. How will Jesse react.

But my questions were about to be answered when Ryan walked in, holding the test results.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAH! I'm so evil. I'll update ASAP. REVIEW!_

_-Amy_


	4. A Lifesaver

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

_Sorry I took so long. I'm down in Florida, rarely getting on. And I'm going to start a job soon, so it might be even longer. I hope to be done before September._

_Anywho, on with the story._

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I looked over at Ryan, sighing slightly. Out of all the times for him to leave me with one of the sick cases, like diaharea and vomiting, now was the worst.

"Not now, Ryan." I said quickly, turning back to Susannah.

"Actually, I kind of have some news." He said, confusing me deeply.

"Go ahead." Susannah said, before I could speak.

"Well, Suze is pregnant."

She gasped next to me and I looked at her in awe. "You... You're... You're pregnant." I stuttered.

Susannah's hands were over her mouth, but I could see her smile in her eyes. It was an infectious smile. I had an overwhelming desire to pull her into my arms, holding her tightly. She looked up at me with glistening eyes, wrapping her arms loosely around my shoulders.

I was still trying to absorb this. I pretty much gave up on the chance of having my own child when we got those test results back. But now, it was more surreal than joyous. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled. But shock was kind of over powering.

At a loss for words, I still felt obliged to respond. So, I kissed her of course. It was a simple one, but it was still full with overwhelming passion. For Susannah.

I barely registered Ryan leave before Susannah rested her head on my chest. I felt a familiar protective feeling as I stroked her head, kissing her hair softly.

She let out a sigh before looking up into my eyes. "I wanna keep this baby." She said.

"Of course were keeping the baby! Were you seriously thinking that we were going to put it up for adoption or have an aborti-" Susannah quickly shut up my rant with a single finger.

"I meant I want to raise the boy." She told me, indicating the baby sleeping next to us.

"Oh." I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about him. Even if it was for a minute or two. I was able to hold him briefly earlier and for those few minutes I really bonded with him. It was such a strong, unexplainable feeling.

"Really?" I asked smiling like a boy who's mom just told him he could get a puppy.

Susannah grinned. "Yeah." She said.

Filled with an unexplainable joy, I picked her up, spinning her around. She leaned down and kissed me,parting her lips slightly. I could feel her smile and laugh against my lips.

"_Te amo, Querida_."I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back as I set her back down.

"I'll go get Jane and tell her." I said, walking out.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"I need both of you to sign here, here, and here." Jane told us, pointing to lines on the paperwork. We were sitting in the doctor's lounge, both Jesse and I munching on some french fries since we hadn't eaten all day.

We signed the papers quickly and eagerly. We've had a baby room ready for a few months now, and we couldn't wait to put someone in that crib.

"Congratulations." She said, grinning as she picked up all the papers. She told us that we would need to come back when we had settled on a name for the baby, but we could take him home.

Once she left, Jesse and I went up to the maternity ward, where they moved the baby. He was in the nursury, so we simply stood there, watching him sleep.

"I'm told that he will be here for a few days under observation, which should give us enough time make sure the baby's room is ready." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around my waist, stroking a thumb on my belly. Where another baby was waiting to meet us. I put my hand on his.

"I still can't believe it. We're actually starting a family." I said smiling, turning around in his arms and leaning against the window.

"I know." His voice was soft, but his smile was bright. "We've been waiting so long, but it'sfinally worth it."

"Were going to have to re-furnish one of the guest rooms. For this little surprise." I told him, motioning towards my own stomach. We had four bedrooms: the master, the kid's, and two guest rooms, with one of them serving as more of a computer room.

"We'll figure it out later." He said. As if on cue, his beeper went off. Jesse took it out, sighing. "_Nombre de Dios_..." He muttered. "I have to go. It's on of my patients." He gave me a quick kiss. "Love you. I should be home around 10:30."

"I'll be waiting..." I said. Hey, we had alot to celebrate tonight. And I couldn't go out for a drink, so waiting up for Jesse was my only option. And what a excellent option it was...

* * *

"Where have you been?" CeeCee asked as I walked back into the office. "You do realize that your photos are due in ten minutes." She then smirked slightly. "You know, when you said you were 'having lunch with Jesse' I didn't know to translate that to 'four hour booty call.'" 

"Ha ha..." I said, taking out the proofs and the disk of pictures of a gas station that had just been robbed, and was going to have a full length article in tommorow's paper.

"And no. No booty call was involved. Well, technically..." A baby is normally made through those means. "Anyways, I'm pregnant." I said casually. "And, oh yeah, we adopted a baby too."

CeeCee's mouth simply dropped, as she tried to find the words. "I- I- But-..."

"Exactly." I said, grinning as I walked to the editor's office.

"Oh, thank God. You made it." Ellen, the Editor from Hell said. "I thought I was going to have to take the damn pictures myself."

She yanked the pictures and the diskout of my hand and put the disk in the computer, putting some into the computer to put into the article.

"Sorry I was late. But I also need to tell you something." I began tenativly.

"Shoot."

"OK. Well, the reason I was gone forso long is because my Husband and I adopted a baby this afternoon. And I'm going to need some maternity leave." I crossed my fingers for luck behind my back, praying she would let me off.

She looked up from behind the screen, staring at me over her glasses. "Well, whose going to take the pictures? Those two other photographers won't be able to do your work for you."

"I'll take them." CeeCee's voice said enthusiastically behind me. I turned to look at her, along with Ellen.

"But youra reporter. how will you find-"

"I'll make time. I'm a very good multitasker. And my Dad taught me how to use a camera."

Ellen breathed through her nostrils, pursing her lips. "Fine. Suze gets a month off paid, and CeeCee's the new photographer."

"Thank you so much." I said, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as I turned around to CeeCee.

"I owe you big time." I told her, hugging her tightly.

"It's no big. All you have to do, though, is bring the baby here to visit." She demanded, which I quickly agreed to.

I quickly picked up some stuff from my desk, gave CeeCee the camera, and went home.

* * *

_All done!_

_I'll have the next one up ASAP!_

_Review please!_

_-Amy_


	5. Beyond The Grave

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Here it is, and sooner thanI thought! Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

**Jesse's POV**

"Edward?" I asked Susannah, continuing down the book of baby names. Both of us have gotten out of work for at least three weeks. Susannah has one more week then me, unfortunatly.

Right now, we were sitting in the hospital nursury, feeding the baby and trying to name him. Which was going nowhere, since we couldn't seem to agree to anything.

"Veto." Susannah said as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, feeding our unnamed son.

"Edwin."

"Nope."

"Elliott."

"Jesse, do you hate our baby?" Susannah asked, looking at me increduously.

"Of course not!"

"Well, give me some good names, then!"

I sighed, putting the book aside. This whole debate was going absolutly nowhere. "So... what do we do now?"

"I don't know." She said, looking back down. "Oh! All done!" Her baby voice was coming out as she set aside the bottle, standing up and putting the baby upright and in position to burp him.

"I want him to be named Eric. After his birth father." I heard from a female voice behind me. It wasn't until I turned around to see a glowing figure that I knew who it was.

It was Jennifer Phillips. The mother who I couldn't save.

Susannah turned around to face her as I stood up. "_Nombre de Dios_..." I couldn't help but whisper under my breath.

"That's why I'm still here. I know it. I have to name my son." She continued.

Susannah looked over at me with a small smile tugging at her lips. "How about Eric Hector de Silva?" She asked. "In honor of both of his fathers." Susannah continued, looking back at her.

Jennifer smiled in approval. "It's perfect." Susannah looked overat me, for a response.

I didn't know what to say, really. I was honored, of course. But I was still kind of speechless over the fact that Jennifer was standing right in front of me. It's always something I hope never happens: A patient that I couldn't save not moving on like normal. It's what makes this Mediator thing a curse sometimes.

"I love it." I said nodding, in refrence to the name.

Jennifer walked over to Eric, looking down at him as Susannah held him. She reached out and put her hand to his cheek, to touch him, but couldn't. I swallowed the lump in my throat. If only I had been able to do something so she could have held him before she died. Or if she hadn't died at all.

"I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to bring you back. It's unfair that you can't even hold your child." I said, feeling the need to apologize even though the situation was unavoidable.

She looked up at me, giving me a comforting smile. "It had to happen." She said. "You two will make great parents."

"Thank you." Susannah said.

Before we could say anything more to Jennifer, she disappeared. She had donewhat she needed to do.

I looked over at Susannah, who's eyes were glisening. For a moment, neither of us spoke.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

I only smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

I took him from her arms. Suddenly, Susannah's annoying ringtone for her mother, which was some rendition of the When the Saints go Marching In, went off, causing Eric to squirm and begin to cry.

"Hey Mom. Are you here yet?" She asked as she answered the phone. The whole Ankerman family was coming to visit the hospitaltoday.

"I'll be back. I'm going to meet them up front." Susannah bent down to kiss Eric on the forehead, before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

Once we were alone, I sat down in the rocking chair, adjusting Eric so I was looking right at him. It was funny how much I could love someone I had only known about for a few days. Whenever I held him, I didn't want to give him up. Not only did I love him, I felt as if I had to protect him even more than normal. I didn't want what happened to his parents to happen to him.

Eric opened his bigeyes, looking straight at me. "Hey." I said quietly. "I'm your Dad. Your _Padre_." I told him. "I'mgonna take good care of you, OK?" I didn't really expect an answer, but I liked talking to him.

Through just holding him, I realized I wouldn't have to worry about not having a paternal bond with my child. Just because he's not mine by birth doesn't mean that I'll love him less. He's my child, and I don't need a paternity test to prove it.

"Oh! They're my grandson!" I heard Susannah's mom say as she entered with the rest of the family. I let her hold him, and it wasn't long before we were playing pass the baby. Everyone, but Jake's one year old daughter, of course, held him.

"Have you guys named him yet?" David asked a little later.

I looked at Susannah as she said. "Yes. His name is Eric Hector de Silva. For both his birth father and for Jesse."

"Well, I think it's perfect." Cindy, Jake's wife, said.

"We also have another announcement to make..." Susannah said, looking at me, beckoning me to say it, which I was only too eager to do.

"Susannah's pregnant." I said, grinning like an idiot.

Of course, everyone went crazy, hugging and congratulating us. Debbie in particular was thrilled.

"I have a pregnancy buddy, now!" She said to Susannah, as she gave me back Eric.

Debbie was aboutfour monthspregnant, while Susannah was onlyabout 2 months along.

After about an hour of playing Hot Potato with the baby, it was time for the Eric to go to sleep for the night, and for all of us to go home. The doctor wanted to keep him under observationfor a couple more days.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short, but now you have a name! Yay! The next chapter will include a birth (or two). But if it takes a while, don't be surprised. Review please!_

**_Also, I need a vote: The baby is early, or late. I have comical scenerios for both, but I can't decide which one I want to do._**

_-Amy_


	6. The Hormonal Pregnant Woman From Hell

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Thank you guys for all the reviews!_

_I got the most votes for late, so here it is. This is the final chapter, so I hope you'll love it._

_This is influenced alot for the last two episodes of the 8th season of Friends. I'm a Friends-addict._

_

* * *

_

**Suze's POV**

I officially HATE being pregnant. It was great the first six months or so, but now, it sucks.

I really wish I didn't get pregnant. I would have been perfectly content with adopting another baby.

"I'm telling you, this baby is going to be a soccer player." I commented. "It seems to enjoy practicing on body parts of mine."

Jesse just laughed. He LAUGHED. He had the NERVE to laugh. Here I was. Completly miserible. Two weeks late.

And he was laughing. This was his fault after all...

Jesse moved Eric from one hip to the other. We were taking a walk on the beach. That was one of the things the doctor said we should do. To get the baby out, I mean. Take long walks, eat spicy food, and drink some tea.

Of course, there was always sex. The most effective. For some reason, though, he wanted to try everything else first.

I know I'm not looking my greatest, having gained forty pounds and all. But I'm his WIFE for God's sake. She should want to do it with me even though I don't look all that fantastic.

And I know I might not be as limber now, but I like to think that I'm still pretty good.

"Jesse, lets just have sex." I blurted out, stopping.

"Susannah!" He shouted, covering Eric's ear and putting the other side of his face on his chest. "Don't talk about S-E-X in front of the B-A-B-Y!"

"I don't care! I am so uncomfortable right now. I'm sweating like a pig because I'm walking in the middle of summer, on a nauseatingly cloudless day, on a beach-"

"Oh, yeah. Talking about sweat is going to change my mind." Jesse said sarcastically as he started walking back towards the car.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" I shouted, stomping up the hill of hot sand. Out of breath, I stopped soon after. "Fine. If you won't do it with me, don't think your the only guy I can do it with!" I shouted, getting some intresting looks from fellow beach goers.

"Well, lucky him. He's going to critisized by a hormonal crazy woman the whole time!" He shouted back.

We don't always fight like this. But were very good at it. As much as we love eachother, we have just as many issues as any other married couple does. Whenever we do, there's always make-up sex to look forward to. But now, since the topic of our shouting was sex, make-up sex wasn't really on our minds.

Eventually, we made it to the car. After buckling up Eric, we were on the road back home.

"Oh, no... no more Indian food." I said as he pulled into Rajiv's Indian Resturaunt. But he didn't say a word. He just went ahead and parked.

"I'm not getting out." I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine." He said casually. He then proceeded to take the keys out of the ignition.

HE TOOK THEM OUT!

He also took the car seat/baby carrier out and brought Eric in. Leaving me in the hundred degree car.

Jesse just walked into the resturant. I watched him through the windowas he sat down at a table (luckily this was an American resturant and we didn't have to sit on pillows).

Unable to stand the heat anymore, I surrendered. I walked in and sat across from him.

"Susannah. _Mi Querida_. SO glad you could join us for dinner." He said bitterly as he read the menu.

"Ah!" We heard Rajiv, a 65 year old man,as he approached us. "Your still pregnant?" He asked with his thick Indian accent.

"Yes." Jesse and I said at the same time. I don't know what his problem is. He's not the pregnant one.

* * *

**_A/N: the following might be considered an M rating. Depending on how sensitive you are to a little hanky-panky._**

After I had put Eric to bed, it was time forme to go to bed as well. I was exausted after my long walk, spicy Indian food, and ahusband who I could live without.

Luckily, we had a king size bed. Plenty of room for the both of us.

When I stepped in the bedroom, however, another thought crossed my mind as I watched him lying there. READING Time magazine contently, in his t-shirt and boxers. Well, I could change that.

I kicked off my sandals as sexily as I could. One of them landed on the bed, getting his attention.

While I had it, I slowly peeled off my shirt.

For some reason, all I have to do is take off my shirt, and I can easily grasp his attention. I don't find myself that attractive, so this is very gratifying. Even with the stretch marks, he couldn't seem to tear his attention from me.

By the time my shorts were gone, his magazine was closed. I then decided to try to crawl on the bed. Big mistake.

I saw it in a movie once and it seemed to work in seducing men. But our bed was so tall (and my stomach was so obscenly large) it didn't work as well. I ended up having to back up onto the bed.

I heard a heavy sigh from Jesse as I manuvered my way to his side of the bed. It took about 3 minutes until I was finally stradling Jesse.

I started to lean down to kiss his neck. You know, tease him some more. But my stupid stomach got in the way. I would have forced it, but it might have hurt the baby.

Although maybe it would have just popped out.

I let out a long sigh, giving up. I got off him and sat next to him. Well, more like plopped next to him.

"Jesse, c'mon." I whined. "You started it. Now you finish it."

"_Querida_..." He started softly.

"NO! Don't you _Querida_ me! Unless you plan on ending this RIGHT NOW, don't you sweet talk me!" I shouted.

"Susannah, you'll wake the baby." He said, putting a hand on my arm soothingly. Or what he hoped was soothingly.

I slapped his arm away. Well, I probably resembled a kindergardener in a little cat fight.

"I just feel weird making love to you when your so... you know... mean." Jesse said.

"Oh my God." I groaned, shaking my head. "You are such a girl!"

"An excellent way to get a guy to have sex with you." He commented bitterly.

"Fine." I started getting up. "If you need me, call my cell. I'll be at Paul's house."

"Oh, no you don't..." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down to the bed.

"It's not rocket science, Jesse. It doesn't have to be all emotional and stuff. All it has to be is two people doing it. Just do your wife a favor, you Ninteenth century-!"

Jesse cut off my rant by kissing me. I was so startled I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"I'm getting that thing out of you!" He said before kissing me again. I didn't stop it this time.

Normally, I would want it to last a life time. You know, sex. But I just wanted it all over with.

"OK, no foreplay. Lets just cut to the chase." I told him.

Jesse rolled his eyes, taking off his boxers as I took my panties off. He then started to get into position.

"Wait. How are we going to do this? I don't want to crush the baby or anything."

He did have an excellent point. Usually, he was the one on top. Well, that wasn't really going to work.

"Ok, I got it..." I said, pushing him on his back and straddling him again. I felt him get, you know, ready surprisingly fast.

Well, we hadn't really done it for a few months. I guess he was a little eager. I, on the other hand, wanted to get it over with.

So, we did it. The Motion, I mean. But it didn't last too long.

Because my water broke.

If only we had done it two weeks ago.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I got Susannah to the hospital as fast as possible. While I was taking Susannah's stuff out to the car, she called her Mom, who came over to watch Eric. She was there in about 5 minutes, since they only live a mile or two away.

But I had to drive with one hand, since Susannah was breaking the other.

"Hi. Susannah de Silva. We called from the car." She said to the nurse behind the desk after I wheeled her in.

"OK. Hi. We have a semi private room available for you."The Nurse said.

"I'm sorry. SEMI-private? Um, I ordered a private room." Susannah informed in a much sweeter voice than she had used on me the entire day.

"I'm sorry, but all of them are unavailable. We have alot of women here. It's a full moon."

Susannah laughed a little. "Um. I know that you have at least one room available. Are you aware thatmy husband here is a doctor at this same hospital?"

The nurse smirked a little. "I am. But that doesn't change the fact that there are no private rooms available."

I bent down to Susannah's level. "Querida, why can't we just take the-"

"SHHH!" Susannah then dug into my pocket, and took out a twenty.

"Susannah!" I whispered. "Are you BRIBING the nurse?"

She ignored me and turned back to the nurse. As she placed my money on the desk, she asked the nurse. "Could you check that list again?"

Like we were trying to get into a night club.

"M'am. There are no private rooms available." She told us.

"Oooh, Jesse. Contraction." She said horsely as I immediatly gave her my hand for her to squeeze.

"OK, breathe through it." I told her as comfortingly as I could.

"Would you like to see a semi-private room?" The Nurse tried again.

"It couldn't hurt." Susannah said, once the contraction had passed.

* * *

"Well, your only dialated 2 centimeters." Dr. Phillips, a middle aged woman, told Susannah. "It might be a while. I'll be back to check on youin an hour." She said before leaving. 

I turned to Susannah, who waslying on the bed miserably. I pulled up a rolling chair. "Well, how are you feeling?'

"I'm OK now. But if the contractions are anything like the actual birth will be like, I'm not looking forward to it." She said.

I took her hand in mine. "Well, I know you. And I know you'll get through it. And just think. After the birth, we get another beautiful baby."

Susannah threw her head back. "Oh, my God. Were going to have two babies. TWO!" She said, holding up her two fingers for added dramatizing.

"I know. And we'll get through it. Your Mom already said that she would help us out."

She smiled, something I hadn't seen a long time. "I know." She said.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want some ice chips?" I asked.

"Yes please. And can you call my Mom and give her an update?"

"Sure." I told her, squeezing her hand one more time before leaving.

As soon as I left, I saw a woman being rolled in with her husband in tow.

Our first roomates. Susannah must be over joyed.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

As soon as Jesse left, another pregnant woman was wheeled in. Lucky me. I so did not want to be social while I was bringing a kid into the world.

"Hi!" The woman said, in a nauseatingly chipper, southernvoice. "I'm Audrey. And this is my husband Dan."

"I'm Suze. You probably saw my husband leave. His name's Jesse." I told her as friendly as possible.

Audrey sat down on the bed as she continued jabbering on. "Is this your first?"

"Well, we just adopted a boy about six months ago, but this is the first time I've given birth." I explained.

"Well, this is our third, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask." She told me, still smiling like an idiot.

Finally, Jesse walked in. He immediatly introduced himself, being the friendly guy that he is.

It was nauseating. "Jesse. Ice." I said, getting his attention.

He looked down at the cup in his hand. "Oh! I'm sorry, _Querida_." He said, handing it to me. I started munching on a piece of ice when Audrey started having a contraction.

"Ooooh..." She groaned. But to my dismay, it ended soon. "That wasn't so bad." She said, laughing.

I looked up at Jesse. "Close it." I told him. He immediatly got it, and closed the privacy screen.

We then listened when her doctor came in. "Ten centimeters. It's time to go to delivery."

"_What!_" I whispered loudly. All he could do was take my hand, looking at me all sympathetically before taking a sip of his coke.

Drinking caffine in front of me. Life is so cruel.

* * *

"Six centimeters. Your more than halfway there." The doctor said, FIVE HOURS later. 

"Doctor, I'm so tired. I need some sleep. Can I sleep?" I asked desperatly.

"You would only be sleeping five minutes at a time, since the contractions will most likely wake you up." Jesse told me.

"Well, you gotta give me drugs. Do something. I can get it out of there. What's four less centimeters?"

"I'm sorry. We need at least ten. But I'm sure you'll be in delivery in a few hours. But I can work on the drugs." She said comfortingly. "I'll be back."

"OK Jesse." I said as soon as she left. "Help me up."

"What do you need, Susannah? I'll get it."

"I need ice." I said, sitting up. "And I also need to stretch my legs."

"OK." He said, taking my hands and helping me slide off the bed.

Once I was sucessful in standing, I picked up my cup. "Oh, Jesse. Can you get me a hair tie? There's one in my purse." He immediatly started digging for it.

As annoying as these past few weeks have been, I gotta hand it to Jesse. He's pretty much the perfect husband. I could probably ask him to go get me a t-shirt in Paris, and he'd go for it.

"Here it is." He said, handing it to me. I pulled my hair back in a lazy pony tail, immediatly glad for the fresh breeze I got on the back of my neck.

We started walking.Slowly, but walking. I slid my arm in the crook of Jesse's elbow.

"I'm sorry I called you a girl." I told him.

Jesse's laugh vibrated through out his body, making me laugh a little. "Sorry I called you a crazy woman."

"I believe it was hormonal crazy woman."

"Right. Hormonal crazy woman." He said, correcting himself.

I looked down the hall and saw someone being wheeled down. Only she wasn't pregnant.

It was Audrey with her husband walking beside her with a baby in his arms.

"Oh, hey there Suze!" She said. "You wanna meet little Trevor?"

I tried to be as friendly as humanly possible and waddled over to her.

"Aw... you havn't gone into delivery yet?"

Gee. Was it obvious? "No, not quite yet."

"Ma'm, we should get you to your room." The nurse who was pushing her said.

"Oh. Bye, Suzie!" She shouted as she was being pushed away.

"Ugh! Jesse, I wanna be her!" I said, groaning.

Jesse stopped in his tracks. "Please tell me your kidding, Querida."

"No, I mean I don't wanna be pregnant anymore. I'm sick of all this damn waiting!" Jesse continued walking.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer." He told me comfortingly. "I love you."

I put the cup under the dispenser and pushed the button. "I love you too." I said before he bent down to kiss me softly, putting a warm hand on my cheek.

Unfortunatly, the kiss ended once the ice started over flowing.

* * *

Three hours later, and still no baby. The doctor walked backin. 

"OK, lady. You are not leaving this room without me. The next time you leave, you will be taking me to delivary." I wasn't even kidding.

But for some reason she was laughing at my threat. "Well, lets just see how your doing here. I threw my head back, looking at Jesse, as he watched the doctor.

"Please tell me I'm at ten centimeters. Evan nine. I can do it."

"Actually, I think your ready." She told me.

I lifted my head in shock. "What?"

"Your going to go into delivary now." She said with a smile.

I looked up at Jesse, who was looking down at me, with a smile that probably didn't even compare to mine at that moment.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"I can't do this, Jesse." Susannah said, looking at me in total agony. I wiped some beads of sweat from her face with a towel.

"Yes you can! I know you can!" I told her reassuringly.

"No. Just put it back in. Really, I can live with a kid in me. It might not be too bad."

"Susannah, just think. When this is all over, we'll get to hold it."

"I know. I KNOW!" She suddenly shouted.

"OK, Suze, I need you too push." The Doctor said.

She took my hand and did so.

"Relax."

"You can do this. Remember that. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, taking my hand.

"OK, push." Susannah pushed, squeezing my hand tightly. "5-4-3-2-1. Relax."

I heard a shrill cry, causing me to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"The head and shoulders are out. Suze, one more push."

Susannah nodded, and with an inner strength I didn't see before, she pushed.

"And she's out. Good job, Suze. You did great." The doctor said.

"She? It's a girl?" Susannah asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

After they cleaned her off, the Doctor brought the baby over and let Susannah hold her. The baby was still crying and squirming but we didn't care. I ran a finger along her tiny arm, ending at her small hand. She wrapped her fingers around it, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Do we have a name for her yet?"

"No. Not yet." I said, unable to tear my eyes from her.

I wrapped an arm around Susannah and sat on the edge of the bed. "You did it." I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"We did it." She said looking up at me. I held her emerald gaze and, as if from a magnet, my lips were draw to hers. I gave her a quick, soft, kiss, barely registaring the two nurses and doctor walk out.

"So, do you wanna hold her?" She asked me, handing her to me.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"So... do we wanna name her or what?" She asked laughing, remembering the last anme fiasco we just went through.

"You decide what we name her. I have no idea." I told her.

"OK." She said. "Hmmm... does she feel like a Jennifer?"

I looked down at her and shook my head. "Not really."

"How about Anna?"

"No..."

"Erm... how about after one of your sisters?"

I looked up at Susannah. "Really?"

"Yeah." She said.

I looking into the babies eyes, which were looking straight back at me. She had finally stopped crying so I could see that her eyes were a perfect blend of Susannah's green eyes and all of my sister's brown ones. But to choose one of they're names was difficult. So, my only option was to choose one at random.

"How about Marta Susannah de Silva?" I asked tenativly.

Susannah smiled. "You really wanna give her my name as a middle name?"

Looking up at Susannah, I explained. "Well, Eric's middle name is my name. And it blends well."

She nodded. "I think it's great."

I looked back at our child. Marta. She was abolutely perfect. Despite all the obstcles we had to over come to actually concieve a child, we were blessed with an amazing girl. Now we had two children.

Susannah and I finally had a family.

* * *

_Ta-da! The end._

_Hope it wasn't too horrid. Escpecially the tiny lemon. I suck at those, in my opinion._

_I don't know when I'll post another story. It might be next week, it might be next year. It all depends on when I get an idea and when I have time to type it. Again, thanks for all the reviews for not just this story, but all of them._

_So, how about one last review?_

_ 3's  
-Amy_


End file.
